


Dissonance

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [13]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...there is a truth here that should be attainable but remains stubbornly beyond my grasp." Ocarina of Time, manga-verse. Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #14 "Radio-cassette player" (instrument, music).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

In moments of extreme stress, it is simpler to concentrate on the minutiae with which one can deal.

He is still unconscious, bleeding and broken and reliant upon my paltry attempts at aid to recover. The Hero of Time…our hope.

My hope.

Minutiae. I cling to my harp as a life-line, playing for him, letting one melody bleed into another until I am mouthing the words to foolish songs meant for happier times. Songs sung by princesses who concern themselves only with how best to cajole kisses from their chosen champion.

I do not know the source of this music. The strings echo with something I do not dare examine. I only know it is easier to sit and play than sit and watch him bleed.

It is too much. His scent lingers on my fingers and on the strings; blood and sweat and something indefinably him. The music whispers to me, prodding me towards examining the bond I can feel between us but do not understand.

It is like the looping refrain of a tune half-remembered. Frustrating beyond words, there is a truth here that should be attainable but remains stubbornly beyond my grasp.

I know that if he were awake, we could find the answer. He would be able to play this half-remembered melody flawlessly upon his ocarina and put my mind at ease.

But for now, I continue my solo. Minutiae. Technique and rhythm and foolish melody.

And I know that when he wakes, I will once again flee, leaving us both to our solitary songs.


End file.
